


Let the Rain Fall Down

by BirdSpirit



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Light Bondage, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSpirit/pseuds/BirdSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[LeonaxDiana] College AU. It's time to take finals, and Diana's day couldn't possibly get worse right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solar

It was raining. Hard. Diana sighed and placed her book bag over her head, attempting to hide from the offending weather as she hurried across the grass. The storm had caused an accident on the freeway, making her late on the worst day possible.

It was finals day. And the test had started twenty minutes ago.

As luck would have it, her foot slipped just as she was about to reach the stone path, sending the woman tumbling sideways. Diana yelped, flailing as she landed on the muddy grass. Her bag fell just out of her reach.  _You have got to be kidding me_. The woman groaned out loud, but quickly returned to her feet, snatching up her fallen bag in the process. Pushing the platinum locks of hair that clung to her face out of the way, she ignored the mud all over her clothes as she hurried toward the building.

Of course the door had to creak loudly as she entered the classroom. Of course her shoes had to squeak over the vinyl flooring as she tried to quietly make her way to the front where the blank tests were. Of course she had to trip again and would have otherwise ended up on the ground if one of the TA's hadn't caught her.

Diana refused to look at that particular person and mumbled a short apology before grabbing a test from the table and hurrying to a corner of the room. Pretty much everyone was staring at her now. Her face couldn't possibly get any redder. She lifted the flap on her bag to grab her pencil case…..

Only to find that it wasn't there. Diana felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Maybe it was underneath that binder? No, nothing. Maybe it was-

There was a light tap on her desk as a hand placed the object she was looking for in front of her. Diana froze and looked up. Leona's pale orange shirt had a muddy smear on the side, causing the platinum blonde to wince. She quickly bowed her head and reached for the pencil case, but the same hand covered her own, causing her to pause. A thumb softly rubbed the skin there, and Diana glanced meekly back towards Leona. The TA blinked sympathetically at her before releasing her hand and making her way back towards the front of the room.

Diana stared after her for a moment, but quickly realized what she should be doing. She glanced at her watch. One hour to go.

* * *

The test was actually a lot easier than she had thought it would be. The hardest part was getting everything she wanted to write down on paper, and the woman had been scribbling nonstop since she had begun to make up for her lost time. Ignoring the ache in her hand, Diana scrambled to finish her last paragraph as the teacher called for the tests. She was still writing as a TA came by to take hers. "Ahem."

Diana dotted her sentence with a period and quickly handed the papers over to an impatient Pantheon. The man gave her a once over, paying particular attention to her muddy shoes before moving on. The blonde leaned back in her chair and sighed. That was it. That had been her last final. To be honest, she was actually a bit sad. Literature had always been her favorite subject, especially since this particular class chose to cover classic Roman and Greek works. And there was always  _her_ …

Diana looked over at Leona, who was busy organizing the tests. The redhead decided to glance over her shoulder at that moment to speak with Pantheon, but instead caught the blonde's gaze. They stared at each other until the TA was forced to accept another stack of tests. She waved Diana over before she turned back around.

The blonde placed her stationary back into her bag before standing up. Her hand decided to cramp just then, and she grimaced. She flexed her joints, trying to relieve the pain. At least that hadn't happened during the test. She slowly made her way down to Leona, cautious of the fact that the mud on her shoes was cracking and leaving dried bits everywhere. "…will have the answer key, and we should have them done by the end of the week."

The redhead nodded to Pantheon as he walked away towards the professor. She turned her attention to Diana, giving her a restrained smile as she took in the other woman's disheveled state. "Did you finish?"

The blonde just nodded in response, once again staring at the muddied shirt. There was a moment of silence before Leona finally burst into laughter. Diana huffed and turned away as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks again. The laughter continued, and she began to walk away. "No! I'm sorry! Come back!"

Leona grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you have some dirt on your face."

A warm finger scratched at the dried mud gently. Diana tried to glare at her, but she soon gave in and leaned into the other woman. "What happened? You looked miserable when you walked in. I was getting worried. I wanted to call and make sure you were alright."

The blonde sighed. "I stayed up too late studying I guess and didn't wake up as early I was supposed to today. I was still kind of on time, but there was an accident on the freeway. Then I slipped on my way here. And then uh…"

She looked down at the Leona's shirt once more. "Don't worry about that. It'll wash out easily. You look like you need more than a hug though."

Diana was about to ask her what she meant but was cut off by another pair of lips on hers. Leona pulled back from the kiss and giggled at the expression on her girlfriend's face. Diana was absolutely adorable when she blushed like that. When it was Leona's doing, of course. The blonde quickly looked around them to see if anyone had noticed. Any remaining students in the room were packing up their bags or checking answers in the book. Pantheon was speaking to Professor Jagen and had his back to both of them. No one had noticed. "Diana, relax. It's fine. No one cares anyway."

Leona smiled kindly. The other woman looked down. "I know. I'm just…"

_Kind of shy_. She was pulled into another hug. Diana was pretty sure that they were breaking some rules since Leona was a TA, but if the professor had noticed, he never said anything. The two women were a year apart, having met in Diana's freshman year during a dreaded chemistry lab course. They had quickly bonded over their love for literature and history while simultaneously creating a disaster out of hydrochloric acid and magnesium permanganate. When Diana had heard Leona was applying to be a TA for classical Roman and Greek literature, she had immediately signed up for the course her junior year instead saving the best for last like she had planned.

The two were interrupted when Pantheon called the redhead's name. He glared pointedly at Diana and then at Leona as he wordlessly jerked his thumb towards a stack of papers that still needed to be organized. "I need to help finish up here before I can leave. I'll catch up with you later?"

The two separated and Diana nodded. Leona's touch lingered as she headed towards Pantheon, and the blonde couldn't help but smile. It faded abruptly as her stomach growled. Quite loudly. Diana reflexively put a hand to her abdomen and made sure no one had heard. The only thing she had had for breakfast had been a granola bar. An early lunch seemed to be a good idea.

The University of Valoran had a large community center with a food court on the first floor. If students were not hanging out at the library between classes, they would be spending their time here. After cleaning off as much of the mud as she possibly could in the bathroom, Diana bought a salad and headed for the lounge downstairs. She scanned the booths for a free seat, or anyone she knew. Finally, she spotted a shock of long snowy hair. Circling around the booth to make sure that was who she thought it was – she had had the unfortunate and embarrassing episode of mistaking someone for a friend beforehand – Diana plopped herself across from them, almost sitting on a sleeping redhead in the process. She managed to catch herself and stared at a Katarina who was hogging the majority of one side of the seat. However, her movements had awoken the woman, who looked up to glare at her. "Well, excuse you too."

Diana just shrugged and opened the lid to her salad. Syndra, who had been fiddling with her phone when she had arrived, finally looked up. "Oh, wonderful. I don't have to talk to a sleeping bag anymore."

"Tsch. Like you haven't been texting Irelia this whole time anyway. Holy shit Diana, what happened to your pants? Did you fall in a ditch or something?"

She stared at the jeans streaked with brown. Diana grunted. "Something like that," she mumbled.

Katarina shook her head, sitting up and muttering something about "clumsy blondes". She folded her arms on the table and put her head on them, looking at Syndra. "So, while I was napping, did you figure out if you're going to Jayce's party yet?"

The girl in question shrugged. "Haven't gotten around to asking Irelia."

Katarina scoffed but then smirked. "She got you on a tight leash, huh? You'd think once a night would be enough, but no, it has to be  _all day_."

Syndra scowled and opened her mouth to retort. Diana quietly munched on her salad as her two friends bickered, occasionally looking between the two. She began to get rather self-conscious as the arguing got louder and heads started to turn, especially when Katarina loudly said something about strap-ons. She opened her mouth to say so, but was thankfully interrupted. "Keep it down, you two. There are people still studying. And people that  _should_  be studying."

Diana turned around to find Ashe with her arms crossed and glaring at Katarina. The redhead shrugged, looking innocent. "What's studying?"

Ashe sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to look at Diana, a question in her eyes. Wordlessly, the blonde moved to the other side of the booth next to Syndra, so the archer could sit with her girlfriend. "How was your final?" Ashe looked to Diana.

A shrug. Katarina cut in. "How was Leona?"

She and Syndra both dissolved into a fit of laughter as Diana's face reddened, and she ducked her head. Nudging the redhead with her elbow, Ashe just shook her head, pulling a chemistry book out of her bag. She opened it and began leafing through the pages. Syndra leaned forward. "I thought you just took your final?"

The archer nodded. "Yeah but I wanted to check a-ugh, I knew the reagent was mCPBA!"

She tilted her head back and sighed. Katarina reached out and closed the book for her. "Stop worrying, baby. Nothing you can do about it now."

Ashe's brow furrowed, but she leaned into her girlfriend anyway. Syndra's phone suddenly rang, and its owner poked at the touch screen several times. "Mmm. Got a test in half an hour. I wonder if there's anything I should review."

She smirked. Diana and Ashe both scoffed at the statement. While Katarina was infamous for barely passing her classes without attending a single lecture, Syndra was known for getting straight A's while only attending lectures. Of course it helped that she had photographic memory. She flipped her platinum hair back, adopting Katarina's earlier expression. "What's studying?"

Diana idly flicked a piece of lettuce at her, causing Syndra's grin to widen. She suddenly felt her own phone vibrate and reached into her pocket. It was Leona.  _Hey 3 I'm almost finished up here. Wanna come down?_

Diana smiled and typed out a reply.  _Sure. Walking from the food court now._

Katarina leaned over the table in an attempt to see the text. "Did she invite you to some secret, empty room so you guys can have some hot, steamy-ow!"

Ashe dragged the redhead back into her seat. The archer gave her girlfriend a "really?" look. Katarina shrugged. "For the record, that was a perfectly valid question."

Diana chuckled at the two as she placed her food back in her bag. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

She stood up. Syndra glanced at her. "Going to Jayce's party right?"

Diana nodded and made a face. "Leona's making me go."

A glare was thrown towards a certain redhead before she could comment. Katarina sat back, smirking. Syndra wriggled her fingers at Diana. "Good. And wherever you're going,  _have fun_."

The underlying implication was certainly still there, and the blonde spun away from her friends before they could see her blushing face again, almost missing the polite farewell from Ashe. Through the window, she could still see the sky was a dull gray, but at least it had stopped raining. A small table selling Ionian pastries was set up by the entrance of the building, clearly to tempt anyone who walked past. Diana paused in thought. She looked through her wallet. Well, there wouldn't be enough if she wanted a mooncake too…

Making a decision, she walked up to the vendor, a short Ionian woman with greying hair. The woman smiled and bowed her head in thanks as Diana paid her for a suncake. The blonde headed out, carefully placing the wrapped treat in her bag. She jogged towards the history building, where Professor Jagen happened to hold his literature classes as well. To say the structure was old was an understatement. A multitude of vines, both dead and alive, crept along the walls and over the many cracks in the grey stone. Inside, the wallpaper was in the process of, and had been so for many decades, peeling off. If one would take the time to look, they would see both water damage and mold in corners and various places on the ceiling. Diana ignored all these things as she headed towards the TA office, eager to surprise Leona with her favorite treat. She heard voices as she neared. "Pantheon!"

There was a loud thump. Curious and slightly concerned, the blonde picked up her pace. She peered through the open door and froze. Pantheon had Leona pinned against the far wall. The two were tight in a lip lock, and Leona had her eyes wide open. The blonde could just stand there staring.  _W-why…_

She must have made a sound because Leona's attention shifted from Pantheon to her. Something flickered in the redhead's eyes as she spotted Diana, and Pantheon was shoved away forcefully. "Diana!"

Blood pounded in Diana's ears. She wanted to run, but found herself rooted in place, only able to stare at the scene before her in horror. She remembered the first time Leona had spoken to her in that smooth voice. She remembered the first time that dazzling smile had been directed towards her. She remembered the first time that soft pair of lips had been upon hers.

Diana realized she was holding her breath and gulped down a mouthful of air with much difficulty. Leona looked stricken. "It's not what you think!"

The redhead reached a hand out towards the blonde. The action seemed to break Diana out of her frozen state. She didn't know what to think. Without another moment of delay, she broke out into a run away from Leona.

* * *

"Diana wait!"

Leona shot out the doorway, only to catch a glimpse of platinum hair rounding the corner. She knew it was fruitless to attempt to catch her; Diana was much faster. The redhead gripped the doorframe tightly in frustration. Then she remembered the person behind her and whirled around. "What did you do that for?" she all but screamed.

Pantheon was silent. He seemed just as surprised as Leona had been by his own actions. A large slap echoed through the room. "Don't ever touch me again," Leona whispered.

Without another word, she grabbed her things and rushed out of the office. Her thoughts ran at a million miles per hour as she went through in her mind all the places Diana could have gone. She hurried to the library, looking in vain for her girlfriend's platinum blonde hair. When she entered their favorite café, she thought she saw it, but then the person turned around, and it was just a regular girl.

Diana liked the quiet, and given her state, it was very unlikely she would end up in a public area anyway. Leona soon realized the only place she knew of that met both criteria would be Diana's own apartment. She had a sinking feeling no one would be there though.

It had been a drizzling lightly when the redhead first began her search, but it was practically flooding when she pulled up to Diana's apartment. She got out, shielding her eyes. The blonde's silver Honda was nowhere to be seen. Leona's shoes sloshed through the water as she made her way towards the stairs. Her girlfriend….ex-girlfriend…friend who was very mad lived on the top floor.

The rain pounded heavily on the roof as she neared Diana's door. Leona hammered it with a fist, sharing the weather's enthusiasm. "Diana!"

As expected, there was no answer. She leaned her forehead against the wood before closing her eyes. The redhead eventually ended up siting with her back against the door, knees drawn to her chest. "Diana…"

Leona looked at the ground before her. Her eyes watered, but she did not let the tears spill over. She furrowed her brow stubbornly. She would wait here, until Diana decided to comeback.

And wait she did.

* * *

She refused to cry. There was no point to crying. She stared forward impassively, sharing the same position as her redheaded counterpart. The wind whistled past, rustling the leaves of the trees behind her and bringing with it the scent of salt. The sea sparkled as the sun set. The storm was absent at the top of the mountain.

Diana tilted her head up towards the empty sky, closing her eyes. With a sigh, she opened them again and shifted on the grass. She grabbed her bag, taking out a drawing pad and a pencil. The suncakes at the bottom were ignored. The blonde began to draw the view, starting with the cliff she was sitting at. She paid attention to every shadow, every blade of grass. Slowly, a beautiful picture, as if it had been taken by an old black and white camera, began to appear on the canvas. Diana bit her lip in concentration as she shaded in the ocean. She focused now on the sun. It had turned into a bright orange sphere, bathing everything in a warm glow. Of course it hurt to look at it, so Diana had to draw from the image seared into her retinas when she made the mistake moments before.

She wished she had brought her paints with her today. It wasn't doing this drawing justice to not color it. The blonde looked back out, shielding her face. The sun was only peeking halfway over the horizon now. It reminded her of Leona's eyes. Diana frowned at the thought and looked back at her sketch, suddenly lacking the motivation to finish it. Glumly, she placed the drawing back in her bag. "'Ey! Little lady! Temple is closing soon!"

The blonde turned to find Braum with a poro in his arms. He must have noticed her expression because his bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Eh? Why no smile on pretty face today?"

Diana turned back towards the open sea, shrugging. She felt more than heard Braum stomp over and sit next to her. The poro let out a small squeak. "Come now! Tell Braum. He shall help!"

A few years ago, while looking for a good place to stargaze, Diana had happened upon a temple in the mountains. Curious, she had ventured in to find a ragtag group of people who took care of it as well as lived there. The place was not devoted to any particular religion, but it was a spot where one could meditate and pray to whoever they wanted. It's what the residents claimed anyway. The blonde herself had always wondered about the curious moon-shaped symbols the building sported.

Braum himself was a foreigner, likely from Scandanavia, given the accent and his appearance. He was a burly man, but also one of the kindest people Diana had ever met. He grinned at her now. The blonde blinked out of her reverie, realizing he was waiting for a response. She shook her head. "It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

Braum laughed loudly, clapping Diana on the shoulder and almost knocking her over. "Bah! Mother always said, 'No such thing as stupid!'"

He beamed at her again, and the blonde felt herself slowly return the expression. However, it faded. "It's…Leona," she finally said, "I, uh, found her kissing a guy."

Braum rubbed his mustache in thought. He dug into his pockets, as if looking for something. After a few seconds passed, he took it out. "Leona is girlfriend in picture, yes?"

Diana looked surprised. "Where did you get this?"

She reached out to take it from him. "You dropped in when you came here last time. It looked important, so Braum kept it for you."

The blonde remembered that day. Leona had dragged her into a photobooth and promptly told Diana that she would not be allowed to leave until they had taken at least twenty pictures, preferably fifty. Most of them turned out to be goofy, with both women making faces at the camera, but there had been some nice pictures, like this one. Leona was behind Diana with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Their faces were close together, and the blonde was still red from her girlfriend's previous antics, but both were smiling widely. "Did you talk to her?" Braum interrupted.

Diana blinked, realizing she had been daydreaming again. The girl turned her head to the side, dropping the picture on the grass. "No…I came here."

"Ha!" the large man boomed, causing both Diana and the poro to jump. "You must have faith. She seems like very nice girl. Perhaps it was simple misunderstanding."

The blond didn't answer, looking down and trying to find the truth in Braum's words. Maybe it was an accident? Leona had seemed distressed…or was that a look of shock? Shock that Diana had just walked in on her and-

The large man must have sensed her doubts, because he put a hand on her again, much gentler this time. When Diana glanced back up, she was met with a smile. "This poro here. Runt of the litter. Smallest one Braum has ever seen! But! He is my favorite! You know why?" Braum handed the small creature to Diana, who took it with surprise and shook her head, "Because he has strong heart! Like you!"

The large man thumped his chest and then pointed at the blonde's own. "Tell me now," he murmured quietly, "Do you trust Leona with your heart?"

The blonde stared at him. "Yes."

He released her. "Then there you have it. Follow your heart, Diana."

Diana blinked. Well…she didn't have much to lose, did she? She wanted Leona back, but what if she had already lost her? Was there really a point in trying?

A squeak once again interrupted her thoughts. The poro in her lap was staring up at her, tongue lolling out. It rolled onto its back, exposing the heart-shaped patch of fur on its belly.  _Follow your heart._  Diana couldn't help but smile. Yes, there was a point in trying.

She glanced at Braum, who was looking at her with knowing eyes. "I have to go," Diana announced.

The blonde quickly deposited the white puffball into the burly man's arms and dashed off, only turning back to wave when she heard Braum's "Good luck!"

* * *

_Diana crossed her arms glumly, watching as Leona strode out of the administration's office. "You didn't have to do that you know."_

" _I did. Just because you have a different opinion on something doesn't give them a free ticket to harass you," Leona put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "I wish you had told me about this earlier."_

_Diana just shrugged as well as she could. "I don't really care what they think. Jagen has a high opinion of you though. You probably just ruined it."_

_Leona just laughed. "If he's going to be mad over something like this, I wouldn't want his opinion anyway."_

" _But you got into that fight for no reason, and-"_

_The redhead cut her off with a forceful kiss on the cheek, almost knocking her girlfriend over._

" _Some people are just worth fighting for."_

* * *

The lights at Leona's apartment were off. It had stopped raining, but the air was still rather chilly. Diana peered around, looking dismayed. She knocked. Then knocked again. She checked her phone. Jayce's party had started an hour ago. Maybe Leona had gone with-

The blonde shook her head, refusing to finish the thought. She kicked at the ground, sighing. Guess she had been wrong. The girl hunched her shoulders and trudged back to the car.

The drive home was a long one, and it gave Diana time to think. How could she have been so stupid? She and Leona were so different. Why had she even thought that they would have a chance at being together?

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. And Leona didn't even bother to tell her she wasn't interested anymore. Because Diana was no longer important.

She scowled. The rain was suddenly pouring down again. Large droplets attacked her windshield as she pulled up into her parking space, braking hard before the car could smash in the wall. The door slammed, and Diana stomped up the stairs. Her nails dug into her palms as she recalled the last expression she had seen on Leona's face. It had been shock; shock that she had accidentally been discovered with  _him_ , shock that she now had to tell her girlfriend, who she probably-

Diana, along with her thoughts, stopped at the top of the stairs. Her anger faded for a moment to be replaced by surprise.

Leona was sitting at her doorstep.


	2. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [LeonaxDiana] College AU. It's time to take finals, and Diana's day couldn't possibly get worse right?

Diana stared, unsure of what to do next. The redhead's face was hidden, and as the blonde moved closer, it became apparent she had fallen asleep. Out here in the cold, no less. The blonde began to worry she could get sick but shook the thought away. "What are you doing here?" she said loudly.

Leona jerked awake, blinking upward sleepily. She smiled at what she saw. "Diana," then her eyes widened, and she shot to her feet, "Diana!"

The blond backed up in surprise and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you have a party to be at?"

"What? No! I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?"

Diana scoffed and pushed past her stiffly. "Out," she said shortly as she unlocked the door, "Please leave."

She entered her apartment, Leona trailing after her. "Look, just let me explain what happened earlier. Pan-"

Diana whipped around, pinning Leona down with a glare. "I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"No!"

The redhead went silent. Diana took a deep breathe. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes were beginning to sting. "Why couldn't you just tell me first?" she whispered, "Why would you do that to me? Was it worth-"

"I love you."

The blonde's jaw dropped. A swirl of emotions swept through her – anger, happiness, fear, confusion. Her heart fluttered at the statement but the feeling was quickly squelched. "W-what?"

"I said 'I love you'."

Leona stepped forward, hugging Diana, who stood frozen in place. "And I always will. I'm not going to leave you, Diana. What you say today…I guess I've been sending him the wrong message without realizing it, and that's my fault. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'd give anything to take it back," she said into her ear.

Cautiously, the redhead peered at her girlfriend's face. Diana's stormy blue eyes stared back at her, confusion apparent. "I-I…Wha…"

Leona waited patiently, her arms still around the blonde's shoulders. Diana finally looked away and broke free from the redhead's grasp. There was a long stretch of tense silence as she fidgeted. When it became apparent the other woman wasn't going to speak, Leona opened her mouth. "I'm truly sorry and I understand if you don't want me around anymore. But please, forgive me."

No response. Leona winced and closed her eyes, biting her lip. She opened them, hoping to see the blonde looking back at her, but was disappointed. "Alright," she waited for a few seconds longer, sighing, "Goodbye, Diana."

The redhead turned, putting a hand on the doorknob. She hesitated for another moment. Leona shook her head, and was about to leave when she felt someone grab her hand. Feeling hopeful, she spun slowly to once again face Diana, who was still staring at the ground. "Was it…really an accident?"

The blonde glanced shyly up at her. Her face was red, but whether from anger or something else, Leona didn't know. "Yes, and I am so, so sorry,"

Diana was once again enveloped in a hug, albeit rather hesitantly, but instead of pulling away this time, she wrapped her arms around Leona's waist and buried her face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent. The redhead looked down when she felt a wetness around her collarbone. She pulled away slightly, reaching a hand to cup Diana's cheek. A thumb wiped away the tears. It was only when the other woman reached out to touch her face that she realized she had been crying as well. Diana suddenly snorted. "I feel stupid," she choked out.

Leona couldn't help but chuckle and pull her close again. "You? Never."

The blonde tilted her head up and the redhead found herself caught in a sweet kiss. Not that she minded of course. She gently nudged Diana, and the two managed to land on the couch, with Leona being straddled. The blonde broke the kiss and busied herself nuzzling her girlfriend's neck as Leona rubbed her back soothingly. They remained in that position for a while, until the peace was interrupted by a loud ringing. Diana jerked, startled, and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, glancing at it. "Oh…I forgot about the party," she murmured, staring at the text message.

Leona pushed a strand of hair out of the blonds face, stroking her cheekbone. "Do you still want to go?"

Diana shook her head, putting her phone on the table. She returned to Leona's embrace, and they shared another chaste kiss. Then the blonde's stomach proceeded to growl. The couple broke away, foreheads touching, and Leona giggled at her girlfriend's red face. She stood up slowly, causing Diana to slide off her lap. "I'll make you something. What do you want to eat?"

Diana shrugged. "Anything's fine, but…you can't cook," she gave Leona a pointed look.

The other woman scratched the back of her head, looking sheepish. "I can make cereal?"

They shared a laugh, and Diana stretched lazily before getting up to migrate to the kitchen. As were the woes of a college student, there wasn't too much to choose from in the fridge or the cupboards. They eventually managed to scrounge up enough material to make two omelets, with barely enough egg to hold the bits of ham and whatnot together. Leona miraculously managed to not set anything on fire, but Diana wouldn't let her help out that much anyway. They found themselves back on the couch, forks clinking against the platters as they finished their food. Diana placed her plate on the table and then looked down in dismay. Leona downed the rest of her water, looking at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure we got mud all over the couch."

It was likely true. Diana was still wearing her dirty pants and Leona her orange shirt that had suffered from an unlucky encounter from a certain platinum blonde earlier in the day. "I guess I should shower," Diana continued.

Leona's smile was too wide. "Shower you say?"

The blonde blushed when she was winked at and scurried off to the bedroom to find a change of clothes. Leona tapped her fingers against her folded arm as she waited. She smirked and got up when she heard Diana enter the bathroom. The blonde was waiting for the water to heat as she undressed. She already had her shirt off and didn't turn around as Leona entered, so the redhead took the opportunity to press her against the wall, kissing her bare shoulders. Diana, as always, tasted sweet. The woman gasped and shivered as her skin made contact with the cold surface, a sharp contrast to Leona's warm fingers splayed over her stomach. The redhead's other hand made a beeline for the clasp of her bra. "Leo," the blonde's bra loosened before the straps slid down her arm, "shower first,"

Leona was already undoing Diana's pants. "Why not both?"

Her breath tickled Diana's ear, and the shorter girl spun around, yanking the other woman's shirt upward. Leona already had her girlfriend completely naked by the time she was topless. The redhead shoved a knee between Diana's legs, causing the blonde to cry out and jerk her hips. Diana was trapped with her back to the wall and Leona kissing her chest. The redhead took a nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking. The supple flesh quickly hardened under her ministrations, and she moved to tend to the other side. Diana tightened her grip on Leona's shoulders and let out a soft whine, grinding against her leg. She left a wet spot on the redhead's pants, but the two were far from caring. "The…w-water's going to get cold…"

Leona suddenly stopped kissing and let go of Diana, stepping back. "Hmm. Well, I suppose you're right," she said as she began taking off the rest of her clothes.

Diana was left staring at her again, panting and cheeks red from arousal. She looked like she could barely stand. Leona felt the area between her legs stir at the sight, but she ignored it for the time being. "W-what?" the blonde stuttered.

Leona just smirked at her, grabbing Diana by the hand and pulling her into the shower. She sighed happily as the warm water enveloped her and pulled the blonde close to kiss her again. Diana moaned and kissed her back fiercely, forcing her mouth open with her tongue. She grabbed Leona's hand and moved it towards her legs, but Leona pulled back. Diana's glare was terribly inefficient, especially since she look more aroused than anything else. The redhead appreciatively eyed the water trickling over her girlfriend's body, particularly over her soft breasts. "Now, now where's your shampoo?"

The shorter girl continued to glare as the shampoo was applied to her hair, followed by conditioner. Several times she tried to kiss Leona, but her lover just tsked at her. Diana eventually managed to convince her to put her knee between her legs again, but it only made the blonde even more frustrated. "Leo, please…" she dragged the word out.

The water made everything slick, allowing Diana to slide easily against the other woman as she attempted to satiate her need. Her breathe hitched as the redhead licked and kissed her neck, making a slow journey downward. Leona flicked her thumbs over Diana's hardened nipples and sucked the area above her right breast hard, causing a light bruise to form. The blonde clawed at her girlfriend's back in response, leaving red marks while she let out an unrestrained moan. Leona smiled as she felt Diana's breasts heaving. Deciding to heed the message, she moved her mouth from her partner's chest to her stomach, and then her inner thigh. She nipped at the flesh there, coming painfully close to Diana's arousal but never touching it. Her hands massaged the back of the blonde's thighs. "Leona, stop teasing!"

Diana bucked hard towards her girlfriend's face and Leona grinned at her impatient tone, but decided to give in. She kissed her folds lightly and then slowly licked her slit, earning a shudder in response. God, Diana was so  _wet_. Leona placed her hands on the writhing girl's hips as she found her clit, sucking on the swollen nub. She almost came herself from the erotic sound the other woman made. Diana tangled her fingers in Leona's hair, urging her to sate the fire burning in her core.

The redhead's tongue finally found her entrance, eagerly tasting her essence, and the blonde moaned again, arching her back. Leona smirked as she lapped at the wetness she found there. She thrust her tongue inside, and Diana joined in rhythm with her hips. Leona could tell the other woman was close when her walls tightened. She looked up at the blonde. Diana's eyes were closed and her breathing came out in ragged gasps. Her cheeks were flushed, and this time, Leona was quite sure of the reason. Diana bit her lip to stop a particularly loud moan, and it came out as a soft whimper instead. Leona hummed, causing the blonde to jerk once more. She kept one hand supporting the woman, and moved the other to rub her clit. "Leona!"

The action immediately sent Diana off the edge, and she bucked violently as she orgasmed. Leona held her as she cried out, allowing her to ride out wave after wave of pleasure. The blonde finally stopped moving, and all could be heard were her loud pants and the sound of water against the tiles. The redhead pulled her tongue out slowly, finding that the other woman was trembling. Leona stood up, catching her girlfriend in a gentle kiss and allowing her to taste herself. She kept her supported with her hands on her bottom, lest Diana suddenly collapse from exhaustion. The blonde responded weakly and wrapped her arms around the redhead, still breathing hard. "That…" Diana swallowed, "was so good."

She had a rather loopy smile on her face, and Leona giggled. "Only good? My my, what do I have to  _do_  to please you?"

The blonde just scoffed and contented herself with nuzzling the redhead's cheek. Her lover kissed her forehead, pressing her lips there for longer than necessary. They stayed like that for a few more moments, until Leona started to reach around Diana towards the various bottles on the rack. "We should finish our shower. The water is actually cold now."

The two managed to clean themselves up before the water reached freezing point and without any more eventful situations…until tradition dictated that they get dressed. Leona was drying Diana's hair as best she could with a towel. As she finished, she glanced at her partner's pile of clothing and realized a slight problem that later turned out to not actually be one. "Hmm I don't have a change of clothes with me. Do you…what?"

The blonde had a mischievous look on her face as she looped her arms around her lover's neck. "Why do you need clothes?" she asked innocently.

Diana's lips were over Leona's before the other women could respond. The redhead opened her mouth willingly, allowing her lover to probe inside. She grinned cheekily into the kiss and sucked on the blonde's tongue, eliciting a gasp. Leona's hands began to roam Diana's body once more, but the other woman quickly caught and stilled them. Diana drew back and looked her in the eye, stormy blue meeting sunset orange. "My turn," stormy blue stated stubbornly.

The fire that was beginning to die down in Leona flared up again. Diana moved forward, closing the distance between them once more. She growled and bit Leona's lip, but not enough to draw blood. Oh. She was in  _that_  kind of mood. The redhead groaned with pleasure as Diana explored her mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other, sending jolts of electricity shooting through the couple. The blonde blindly reached for the door handle, flinging it open when she found it. "Bed. Now," she hissed.

Leona drew a sharp intake of breathe as the cold air caused goose bumps to appear all over her body. Her nipples tightened – not that Diana's smoldering look was helping any. Again in a tight lip lock, the pair somehow made their way to Diana's room, although if Leona was later asked how, she would not be able to answer. The redhead fell atop the mattress on her back with the blonde immediately crawling on top of her. Leona arched as Diana attacked her neck, leaving bite marks all the way to her chest. Her lover was slightly gentler towards her nipples, but she was still left gasping as Diana bit down. The redhead was so lost in a haze of pain and pleasure she barely noticed as Diana got up. She glanced to the side as she heard the drawer open. "Oh my. Adventurous today, are we?" Leona teased, although the arousal in her voice made her tone anything but.

Her lover simply smirked in response as she returned to bed. The redhead allowed the blindfold to be placed over her eyes. Feeling daring, she reached out for Diana's body, only to be slapped away. The blonde turned her on her side, tsking in her ear. "I wasn't planning on using these but…." Leona felt her hands being held behind her back as they were tied with a strip of soft rope, "it seems you've forced my hand."

She could hear the smile in the blonde's voice. "But all I ever wanted to was-ah!"

Diana traced her tongue around the shell of her left ear and then bit down lightly. She ran her hands from Leona's stomach to her chest, massaging her breasts. All the redhead could do was pant and squirm. She whined as she felt the blonde rub her nipples. Diana released her suddenly, leaving Leona in the darkness of confusion. Her lover hadn't moved on the bed, but she wasn't touching her either. "Di? What-oh."

Fingers skimmed gently over the smooth expanse of her stomach, heading towards the apex of her thighs. Leona opened her legs willingly, breath hitching when Diana found her clit. She thrust her hips forward, but her lover only allowed her a light friction, making the redhead whimper quietly. The blonde then found her entrance, rubbing it a few times but not going in. Leona's juices stuck to her fingers, tempting her to lick them off. Moaning, her partner jerked violently in an attempt to get Diana to soothe her burning core. The blonde chuckled and finally shoved two fingers in, thrusting a few times and watching as Leona's back arched. She pulled back out, listening to the pathetic whine come from her lover's mouth.

Leona gasped for breath, closing her legs and rubbing her thighs together in attempt to soothe the burning need. They were wrenched back open and she felt Diana get between them. Something cool pressed onto her folds and then into her vagina. The redhead tensed as she felt it slide in and –  _oh god, it started vibrating_. It wasn't enough to send her over the edge, but just enough to leave her  _very_  hot and bothered. She jerked her hips forward, but her girlfriend was out of reach.

Diana surveyed her handiwork as she put her fingers to her mouth, tasting Leona. The redhead's entire body was flushed, and her teeth were grit in response to the vibrator. She swung her head back and forth, as if it would let her see through the blindfold. Blue eyes trailed from her heaving breasts to her soft stomach to her glistening sex. Diana swore she could smell her arousal from here and bent down to give Leona's vagina a long lick, earning a shudder and erotic moan in response. The blonde smirked and slid up her girlfriend's body, being sure to avoid her core, even as the redhead thrust upward again. Leona was covered in sweat, causing their bodies to stick together. Diana hummed with pleasure as their breasts touched, but the contact only seemed to aggravate her lover even more. She spent another moment appreciatively eyeing Leona's erect nipples and even went so far as to flicking one to tease her girlfriend further. The sound the redhead made was barely appropriate, even in the privacy of the bedroom. It made Diana chuckle, and she leaned close her lover's ear. "Tease me more next time, will you?"

Leona could barely process the blonde's words and even then, all she could do was buck fruitlessly. Diana set about licking and nibbling her neck, beginning the teasing process all over again. Her hands massaged a pair of tense shoulders and then slid down her sides. Her bound lover let out a low groan. "Oh god, Diana please, I'm going to die," she panted.

Her plea was ignored. In fact, Diana even had the gall to turn the vibrator up a notch. Leona cried out loudly before the sounds died once more into panting. She couldn't see what was going on and  _goddamn_  her other senses that decided to zero in on the activity between her thighs. She hadn't known it was possible to feel this hot and had to remind herself to breathe. There was another moan as her girlfriend bit the side of her breast.

After sucking on a particularly sensitive spot by Leona's hip and earning another round of bucking, Diana decided the redhead was close enough. She turned her attention back to her exposed core, noting with amusement that Leona's juices had leaked out and coated her thigh. The blonde was all too happy to lap it up. She pulled the vibrator out, cleaning that up as well before tossing it off to the side. Diana placed her fingers once more at the entrance of Leona's vagina, noting the copious amounts of stick fluid. "Mmm, someone's horny," she murmured as she slid up to whisper in her lover's ear.

"Diana…."

"Beg for it."

Fingers danced around Leona's sensitive entrance, barely allowing her to form a coherent statement. "Diana, please," the woman gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What was th-"

"Goddammit Diana! Fuck me already!"

The blonde smirked, entering her lover with three fingers and allowing the palm of her hand to grind against her clit. Leona bucked her hips to meet her, shuddering with pleasure. Diana curled her fingers, making the redhead yelp. "Yes, right there!"

The blonde bent back down, changing the angle of her thrusts so that she could put her mouth over the erect nub. "Ah!"

She felt all of Leona's muscles pull taut and continued to suck on her clit, flicking her tongue from side to side. With a final cry, the redhead's movements lost their rhythm as she orgasmed, but her lover continued to thrust her fingers inside the writhing woman. Leona rode out the waves of ecstasy, murmuring Diana's name over and over again. Diana waited until the jerking stopped, until she could only hear her lover's loud pants before pulling out. Leona shuddered as she did so, and the blonde crawled up to kiss her sweaty face. She untied the rope around her wrists, ensuring that there were no marks. Leona's eyes were closed as her girlfriend took off the blindfold, but she opened them tiredly to blink up at her, giving her a weak smile. "I'm going to be feeling that for days," the redhead breathed.

Diana chuckled, pushing the fiery red hair out of her face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Leona shook her head, moving to cuddle into her partner. She let herself go limp with an exhausted sigh once she was safely in Diana's embrace. The blonde pulled the covers around them and then rested her chin on top of the red hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, feeling shy again. She tried once more, forcing it out before she could lose her nerve. "I love you."

The other girl blinked sleepily. "Hmm?"

"I never said it back. I love you."

Leona's response came in the form of a kiss, telling Diana all she needed to know. The redhead nuzzled and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek as well before shuffling down to bury her face in her girlfriend's neck. Diana tightened her arms around her and closed her eyes, listening to the soothing sound of Leona's breathing and feeling her ever-present warmth. She was on the verge of sleep when her lover suddenly spoke. "So. Ready to go again?"

"You can't be serious."

* * *

"Ok. I have literally looked everywhere. I cannot find those two."

"Maybe they're in a random room making out. I mean, Jayce's house is HUGE."

"Well actually, according to Google maps, they're both at Diana's apartment."

"Kat, I don't even want to know how you know that. And I'm pretty sure that constitutes as stalking."

"Uh huh. Like you don't stalk Irelia or something."

"I was NOT stalking her. She's sick and I wanted to make sure she's okay!"

"You think we should go pay them a surprise visit?"

"You two look like you're conspiring so I'm not going to ask."

"Hey, honey. Want to go visit Di and Leo? They're at Di's apartment."

"Considering how they're not here and they were originally planning to come, I feel like I know how this is going to end. So, no."

"Yeah, but-"

"No."


End file.
